Giptanês
thumb|318px|Placa se sinalização bilíngue inglês-giptanês no aeroporto da Cidade de Melquisedec, capital da República de Melquisedec, país fictício que tem o giptanês como segunda língua oficial. O Giptanês (Giptanes ŝprekler) é um idioma germânico vagamente aparentado ao Esperanto falado em dois locais no universo da história em quadrinhos O Super Anfonídeo : o distrito engen de Juniperstad, localizado na Rússia, e um pequeno país no Oceano Pacífico, Melquisedec. Também conta com certo número de falantes na Ilha Zero (outro país fictício dos quadrinhos) e no distrito engen de Sant' Johanes, Austrália. O idioma lembra vagamente o inglês, mas com a pronúncia similar à do russo, traços de alemão e português e assemelha-se superficialmente ao Esperanto no seu modo de escrita. Tanto o idioma quanto a história em quadrinhos foram criados pelo brasileiro Júlio César de Athayde Rabelo, natural da cidade de Nova Venécia, estado do Espírito Santo. =Amostras de Texto = 'Deskriŝan' (descrição) De Giptanes is an ŝprekler dat is voblen on dovin loks in De Super Anfonajder der comics universo: du enĝen distrikto of Ĵuniperstád, ubiken in Rusija, e an lile naŝland in Pacific oŝean, Melqŭizedék. Dit hava ajzan some voblers in Zerolánd e in du enĝen distrikto of Sant' Johanes, Aŭstrália. De giptanes ŝprekler resambla some aspektos de angles, kaj ŭit an pronunce similár al rusijan, razges of german e portuges e haj some anliĥans al Esperanto on jor skrit mode. (O Giptanês é um idioma falado em dois locais no universo da história em quadrinhos "O Super Anfonídeo": o distrito engen de Juniperstad, localizado na Rússia, e um pequeno país no Oceano Pacífico, Melquisedec. Ele tem também alguns falantes na Ilha Zero e no distrito engen de Sant' Johanes, Austrália. O idioma giptanês lembra em alguns aspectos o inglês, mas com uma pronúncia similar à do russo, traços de alemão e português e tem algumas semelhanças ao Esperanto em seu modo de escrita.) 'Orse Fotar Prajĝan' (Oração do Pai Nosso) “Orse fotar dat stas on skjél, santemaken vies jor nome. Vires ŭi jor rejno. Vies dujen jor voļa, dizmo on erdo haŭle on du skjél. Orse dijer brad, dones ŭis hoj. Forgives orse dividas dizmo haŭle ŭi forgivan orse dividers. E ne forles ŭis faŭle on tentaŝan, kaj libres ŭis vun mal. Ĵis jor is du rejno, du poten e la glorija, vur eŭer. Amen”. (Pai nosso que estás nos céus, santificado seja o teu nome. Venha a nós o teu Reino. Seja feita a tua vontade, assim na Terra como no Céu. O pão nosso de cada dia nos dai hoje. Perdoai as nossas dívidas assim como nós perdoamos a nossos devedores. E não nos deixeis cair em tentação, mas livrai-nos do mal. Pois teu é o reino, o poder e a glória para sempre. Amém.) =História da língua nos quadrinhos= O Giptanês é uma língua falada principalmente por criaturas não-humanas racionais (engens) que habitam a Terra em meados do século 22, frutos de experimentos genéticos muitas vezes ilegais feitos por cientistas humanos. Na Europa, durante uma grande série de guerras, essas criaturas foram perseguidas e exterminadas em grande escala, e várias delas formaram vários grupos e se refugiaram em locais de difícil acesso. Entre várias outras dificuldades, essas criaturas tiveram que enfrentar um grave problema de comunicação: sendo oriundos de várias nacionalidades diferentes (americanos, ingleses, holandeses, alemães, russos etc) e muitos falarem apenas a língua nativa, a comunicação do grupo, essencial para manter a segurança contra os ataques, era impossível. Eles precisavam desenvolver às pressas um modo para se comunicar. Uma das soluções viáveis encontradas foi o Esperanto, que seria utilizado como idioma auxiliar no grupo devido à sua facilidade de aprendizado. Mas devido a vários fatores, como a necessidade urgente de se organizarem, os engens de um refúgio na Rússia, a maioria da espécie reptiliana dos Giptanídeos, acabou desenvolvendo uma linguagem rudimentar que misturava Esperanto, inglês e alemão numa língua crioula que acabou se tornando bem-sucedida e corrente pelo grupo. Este dialeto misturado ficou conhecido como dialeto giptânico (em alusão aos giptanídeos). O grupo de engens falantes deste dialeto começou a se desenvolver e criaram uma cidade num local desabitado da Rússia, que mais tarde se tornaria a grande metrópole de Juniperstad. O grupo de engens começou a crescer e desenvolver uma cultura própria, e inclusive buscaram um modo de regularizar e padronizar o dialeto giptânico, que até então era uma mistura desorganizada de idiomas com alguma tentativa de regularização nos moldes do Esperanto. A partir do dialeto, linguistas engens criaram um idioma semi-artificial e regular, de origem primariamente germânica e aparentado ao inglês, que ficou conhecido como Giptanês. O idioma giptanês se tornou a língua oficial dos engens refugiados naquelr local da Rússia e passou a ser considerado um forte elemento cultural do grupo, acabando por ser difundido para diversos outros grupos em situação semelhante. Atualmente na história, há falantes de Giptanês em todos os continentes, sendo o idioma oficial de Juniperstad (onde ele nasceu) e co-oficial da República de Melquisedec (ao lado do inglês), além de ser falado por minorias em diversos locais habitados por engens. =Gramática= Características O Giptanês é uma língua germânica parente do Inglês, Holandês e Alemão. Assim como o Português, o Giptanês é uma língua sintética flexiva, ou seja, expressa relações gramaticais entre as palavras por meio de afixos (prefixos e terminações), embora tenha certos traços analíticos. Caracteriza-se por seu léxico (conjunto de palavras) majoritariamente germânico, com uma sintaxe similar à das línguas latinas, a ordem das palavras nas frases semelhante às do Português. Quanto à sua classificação, é considerado uma língua germânica ocidental, tal como o inglês e o Alemão. Ele é considerado um descendente do inglês, mas altamente modificado. A fonologia do Giptanês é muito semelhante à das línguas eslavas, especialmente o Russo, o que lhe confere um “sotaque russo” peculiar, muitas vezes reconhecido na pronúncia do R. O Giptanês é essencialmente uma língua de empréstimos e, por isso, diversas palavras são oriundas de outros idiomas, adaptadas para sua gramática e fonologia. No entanto, ele possui regras gramaticais muito próprias que o tornam bem distinto de outros idiomas e tem tendência a gerar profundas modificações fonéticas nas palavras emprestadas, por vezes tornando-as irreconhecíveis. Alguns exemplos deste tipo incluem palavras como vohan (carro), originada do baixo-alemão waagen; aldan (todo(s)), do inglês all, e vorguse (esquecer), vindo do inglês forgotten. Segundo sua "história fictícia", presente nos quadrinhos, ele é considerado uma língua semi-artificial por ser baseado num dialeto pré-existente que foi deliberadamente redefinido e melhorado. Alfabeto e Pronúncia * A B C Č D E F G Ĝ H Ĥ I J Ĵ K L Ļ M N Ñ O P Q R S Ŝ T U Ŭ V X Z O Giptanês é um idioma fonético em que cada letra (exceto o C) possui sempre um único som básico invariável em todas as palavras. Ele é único entre os idiomas de base germânica pelo seu modo de escrita e também pela fonologia mais parecida com a das línguas eslavas. Seu sistema de escrita é o alfabeto latino modificado, baseado no do Esperanto com algumas poucas modificações. O alfabeto Giptanês é composto por 32 letras, que são todas as letras comuns do alfabeto latino (exceto w''' e '''y) mais oito letras adicionais: ĝ', 'ĥ, ĵ', 'ŝ, ŭ', 'ñ, č''' e '''ļ. As letras ĝ', 'ĥ, ĵ', 'ŝ 'e 'ŭ '''também são encontradas no idioma Esperanto. Os caracteres especiais deste idioma são lidos como letras distintas e independentes no alfabeto e não como uma variante acentuada das letras comuns. Os sinais diacríticos sobre essas letras ''não'' são considerados acentos. A pronúncia das letras é apresentada a seguir: '''A – /a/ B''' – /b/ '''C – /k/ antes de a''', '''o, u''', consoantes ou no fim da palavra; /ts/ antes de '''e e i'. 'Č – (tch como em tchau’). D''' – /d/ (como em dado) '''E – /e/ (fechado ou aberto, depende da acentuação) F''' – /f/ '''G – /g/ (g de gato sempre, nunca o g de gelo). Ĝ''' – /dƷ/ (dj como o J de John). '''H – /h/ (H aspirado como em hamster). Ĥ''' – /x/ (J espanhol como em mujer) '''I – /i/ J''' – /j/ (i curto, como em foi) '''Ĵ – /Ʒ/ (J como em jarro). K''' – /k/ '''L – /l/ Ļ''' – /ʎ/ (lh) '''M – /m/ N''' – /n/ '''Ñ – /ɳ/ (nh) O''' – /o/ (fechado ou aberto, depende da acentuação) '''P – /p/ Q''' – /q/ (K sutil e glotal, quase mudo) '''R – /r/ (R vibrado como o da língua russa). S''' – /s/ (ss) '''Ŝ – /ʃ/ (sh como em show) T''' – /t/ (como em tatuagem) '''U – /u/ Ŭ''' – /w/ '''V – /v/ X''' – /ks/ '''Z – /z/ (como em zero) Obs.: * As letras ĝ', 'ĥ, ĵ', 'ŝ e ŭ''' possuem exatamente o mesmo valor fonético que apresentam no Esperanto. A letra '''č, por sua vez, é equivalente ao ĉ''' do Esperanto, mas grafada diferente porque o '''c do giptanês não é equivalente ao c''' do esperanto. * Os únicos dígrafos permitidos no Giptanês são '''qŭ e rr, ainda que esse último seja relativamente raro. Diferentemente do português (e mais semelhante ao espanhol), o rr soa como um único r'' mais longo. Regras de acentuação O Giptanês possui dois tipos de acentos gráficos (desconsiderando os sinais sobre letras como ñ, ŭ e ĥ): * '''Acento agudo (´)': é usado para acentuar as vogais em palavras oxítonas e proparoxítonas, além de monossílabas com E ou O abertos. Este acento não altera os sons de a''', '''i e u''', mas torna as vogais '''e e o''' abertas. * '''Trema (¨): Usado apenas em E e O das palavras oxítonas e proparoxítonas para manter seu som fechado após a acentuação, uma vez que o acento agudo os tornam abertos. Não é usado em monossílabos pois as letras não acentuadas são sempre fechadas. As palavras são em sua maioria paroxítonas, sempre com a sílaba tônica na penúltima vogal (lembrando-se que o ŭ''' não é uma vogal). Sempre que uma palavra não segue o padrão paroxítono, ela obrigatoriamente recebe um acento tônico na sílaba tônica não-paroxítona como modo de evitar ambiguidades de pronúncia entre as palavras. Portanto, ''Todas as palavras '''oxítonas (cuja sílaba mais forte é a última) e proparoxítonas (antepenúltima) devem ser acentuadas em giptanês,'' sem exceção. Palavras monossílabas que possuam as letras e''' ou '''o abertas devem ser acentuadas com um acento agudo. Estrutura O Giptanês é um idioma do tipo sintético flexivo, de forma semelhante ao português, mas mostra também traços analíticos. Sua morfologia, tal como português e inglês, é do tipo SVO (Sujeito-Verbo-Objeto). É considerado uma língua germânica ocidental, com um léxico (conjunto de palavras) em grande parte semelhante ao inglês e alemão. A ordem das palavras nas frases é bastante semelhante à do português, porém os adjetivos costumam vir antes dos substantivos, assim como em inglês. O Giptanês possui três gêneros gramaticais: masculino, feminino e neutro. O gênero masculino é utilizado geralmente para representar entes sexuados masculinos, o feminino para representar entes sexuados femininos e o gênero neutro para representar geralmente conceitos abstratos, objetos / coisas assexuadas. Todos os numerais e verbos são sempre de gênero neutro. Os verbos são conjugados de uma forma própria e simples, com diferenciação entre os tempos e modos verbais, singular e plural, mas não entre as pessoas do verbo. Artigos Artigos são palavras que se antepõem aos substantivos para indicar se esses têm um sentido individual, já determinado pelo discurso ou pelas circunstâncias, chamados definidos, ou se os substantivos não são determinados, chamados indefinidos. Em giptanês, existem seis tipos de artigos, divididos em definidos e indefinidos, havendo um para cada gênero nas duas categorias, além de seus respectivos plurais, os quais recebem um s no final. Artigos Definidos * De — Artigo definido masculino, sendo utilizado para palavras masculinas. Equivale ao artigo o''' em português. Ex.: de prince (o príncipe), de hond (o cão macho), de kind (o menino). Seu plural é '''des. * La — Artigo definido feminino, utilizado para palavras femininas. Equivalente ao artigo a''' em português. Ex: la princesa (a princesa), la honda (a cadela), la nokte (a noite). O plural é '''las. * Du — Artigo de gênero neutro, utilizado para palavras relacionadas a coisas abstratas ou coisas assexuadas. Sem equivalente em português. Ex: du lovo (o amor), du virdan (a árvore), du rivo (o rio). Plural: dus. Obs.: para algumas palavras em giptanês, não há uma distinção clara entre os gêneros masculino e neutro, como as palavras dija (dia), number (número) rajgan (chuva) e stund (horário), podendo, em casos como este, utilizar qualquer um dos artigos de ou du. Artigos Indefinidos * En — Artigo indefinido masculino. Equivale ao artigo um em português. Ex.: en homan (um homem), en gat(o) (um gato macho), en ĥujno (um galo). O plural é ens. * Na — Artigo indefinido feminino, equivalente ao artigo uma em português. Ex.: na kina (uma menina), na feman (uma mulher), na ĥujna (uma galinha). Plural: nas. * An — Artigo indefinido de gênero neutro, sem equivalente em português. Exemplo: an boŭt (um barco), an voblan (um falante), an vik (um pouco). Verbos Os verbos em Giptanês são conjugados de uma forma bem própria, de forma bastante regular. Os verbos são flexionados em número (singular e plural), tempo (pretérito perfeito, pretérito imperfeito e presente) e modo (infinitivo, indicativo, subjuntivo, imperativo, particípio). Como pode-se notar, o giptanês não possui flexão de pessoa (primeira, segunda, terceira), não possui conjugação própria para o tempo futuro e nem o modo gerúndio. * Infinitivo A forma mais simples e primitiva do verbo. É a forma com a qual um verbo se apresenta naturalmente, sem qualquer conjugação. Dá ideia de uma ação ou estado porém sem vinculá-la a um tempo, modo ou pessoa específica. Os verbos neste modo sempre recebem a terminação '-e' (com a única exceção ao verbo irregular stas). And'e / '''Valk'e '- Andar Vojr'e''' - pilotar, dirigir Vobl'e' - Falar Liv'e' - Viver Mur'e' - Morrer Vorgus'e' - Esquecer Kaŭŝ'e' - Queimar Lov'e' - Amar Part'e' - Partir -- Ja ne vita '''vojre' bicikle''. (Não sei andar de bicicleta.) * Particípio O particípio indica uma ação já acabada, finalizada, adquirindo uma função parecida com a de um adjetivo ou advérbio. Em giptanês o particípio é indicado pela terminação -en adicionada ao radical do verbo. And'en' - Andado Vobl'en' - Falado Liv'en' - Vivido Mur'en' - Morto Vorgus'en' - Esquecido Kaŭŝ'en' - Queimado Lov'en' - Amado --''Ja havija vorgusen maj kijavels.'' (havia esquecido minhas chaves.) Particípio Presente O Giptanês, como a maioria das línguas germânicas, não possui o modo gerúndio; no entanto possui uma segunda forma do modo particípio, o Particípio Presente. O verbo neste modo recebe a terminação -end (muito semelhante ao alemão) e possui algumas características de adjetivo. Esta forma é parecida com o gerúndio do português na escrita, no entanto sua função é diferente. And'end' - Andante Vobl'end' - Falante Liv'end' - Vivente Mur'end '- "Morrente" Vorgus'end' - "Esquecente" Kaŭŝ'end' - Queimante Lov'end' - Amante --''Ja stas vorgusend ion...'' (Estou "esquecente" (esquecendo) alguma coisa...) * Indicativo O modo indicativo é aquele que expressa o conteúdo semântico dos verbos e não sua forma ou constituição. O modo indicativo, por exemplo, é definido como o modo verbal que expressa um fato, uma certeza. O verbo neste modo é dividido em tempos verbais, cada qual com seus modos de conjugação. Os verbos sofrem flexão de número (singular, plural), mas não de pessoa, de forma que há diferença entre singular e plural, mas não entre as três pessoas de cada um. Há apenas uma forma comum às três pessoas do singular e outra para as do plural. A diferenciação entre elas é dada pelo pronome precedente empregado. Presente O tempo presente exprime ações acontecidas no momento da fala. O verbo neste modo recebe a terminação '-a' no singular e '-an' no plural. Ja vobl'a' - Eu falo Ju vobl'a' - Tu falas / Você fala Hoŭl/Ŝi/Dit vobl'a' - Ele/Ela/Isto fala Ŭi vobl'an' - Nós falamos Jus vobl'an' - Vós falais / Vocês falam Hoŭls/Ŝis/Hules vobl'an' - Eles/Elas/todos falam. --''Maj frejd hava an najz vohan''. (meu amigo tem um carro bacana.) Pretérito Perfeito Indica uma ação passada e concluída, terminada. Recebe a terminação '-ej' no singular e '-ejan' no plural. Ja vorgus'ej' - (Eu) Esqueci Ju vorgus'ej' - (Tu) Esqueceste / (Você) Esqueceu Ŝi vorgus'ej' - Ela esqueceu Ŭi vorgus'ejan' - Nós esquecemos Hols vorgus'ejan' - Eles esqueceram --''Ja livej vur dek jaros on Novo Jórk.'' (Eu vivi por dez anos em Nova York.) Pretérito Imperfeito Indica uma ação passada não concluída, incompleta. O verbo recebe a terminação '-ija' no singular e '-ijan' no plural. Ja lov'ija' - Eu amava Ju lov'ija' - Tu amavas Hoŭl lov'ija' - Ele amava Ŭi lov'ijan' - Nós amávamos Jus lov'ijan' - Vocês amavam Hols lov'ijan' - Eles amavam --''Ja lovija maj last fredza, kaj ŝi čanĝej mi vur oter. Zujden...'' (Eu amava minha antiga namorada, mas ela me trocou por outro. Triste...) Futuro O Giptanês não possui uma forma própria para conjugar verbos no futuro. O tempo futuro neste idioma é construído de forma analítica utilizando-se a palavra ire imediatamente antes de um verbo no presente (ou no infinitivo) para gerar o futuro do presente ou imediatamente antes do verbo no pretérito imperfeito para gerar o futuro do pretérito. * Futuro do presente: Ire + verbo no presente ou infinitivo Ja ire liva - Eu viverei Ŭi ire livan - Nós viveremos Dit ire lusa - Ele (coisa) perderá Hules ire lusan - Eles (coletivo) perderão --''Hoŭl ire edziga aftermorgen.'' (Ele se casará depois de amanhã.) * Futuro do Pretérito Ire + pretérito imperfeito Ja ire livija - Eu viveria Ŭi ire livijan - Nós viveríamos Dit ire lusija - Ele (coisa) perderia Hules ire lusijan - Eles (coletivo) perderiam -- Ju '''ire ŝuldija' helpe mi hiar?!'' (Você poderia me ajudar aqui?!) * Subjuntivo O modo subjuntivo ou condicional expressa uma ação hipotética, teórica. Em giptanês não há uma diferenciação clara entre este modo e o infinitivo, sendo que geralmente este modo é implícito, identificado analiticamente por meio de uma preposição condicional. Os verbos no presente e no futuro do subjuntivo possuem a terminação em '-e', igual ao modo infinitivo, precedido por uma preposição condicional que indica o tempo da ação ocorrida. O pretérito possui uma terminação diferenciada, recebendo a desinência '-ije', semelhante ao pretérito imperfeito do indicativo mas trocando o -a final por um -e. As preposições condicionais são: * Qion (que), para o presente do subjuntivo; * Ivan (se) para o pretérito do subjuntivo; * Haŭn (quando), para o futuro do subjuntivo. Em alguns casos, o verbo no futuro do subjuntivo pode dispensar o auxiliar ire. --''Ivan ja lusije du ĝantlevohan, ja ire kriga delajgen on maj vujörk...'' (Se eu perdesse o ônibus, eu chegaria atrasado no meu trabalho...) * Conjugação: Presente do subjuntivo: ''-- Qion ja voble'' (que eu fale) Pretérito do subjuntivo: -- Ivan ju livije (se você vivesse) Futuro do subjuntivo -- Haŭn ju krige (quando você chegar) Verbos Irregulares Apesar de ser um idioma altamente regular, o Giptanês ainda possui dois verbos irregulares e dois outros verbos com formas alternativas de conjugação. São eles: vie (ser), stas (estar), gone (ir) e have (ter / haver). * Vie''' (ser)'' Este verbo possui conjugação irregular em todas as pessoas do presente do indicativo: Ja '''vin' (eu sou)'' Ju '''is' (tu és / você é)'' Hoŭl, Ŝi, Dit '''is' (ele, ela, isto é)'' Ŭi '''ar' (nós somos)'' Jus ar (vós sois / vocês são) Holes, Ŝis, Hules '''ar' (eles, elas, eles todos são)'' Como visto, a conjugação deste verbo no presente possui semelhanças marcantes do inglês e do alemão. Estes traços são resquícios de quando a língua ainda estava se formando. * ''Stas (estar)'' Este verbo também possui irregularidade no presente do indicativo, além de ser o único verbo do idioma cujo infinitivo não termina em -e. Ja '''stas' (eu estou)'' Ju '''stas' (você está)'' Hoŭl, Ŝi, Dit '''stas' (ele, ela, isto está)'' Ŭi '''stan' (nós estamos)'' Jus '''stan' (vocês estão)'' Holes, Ŝis, Hules '''stan' (eles, elas, eles todos estão)'' Este verbo é, evidentemente, um resquício do Esperanto, de quando o idioma ainda estava indefinido. O verbo Stas é intercambiável com Vie em algumas situações. * ''Gone (ir)'' Este verbo possui duas formas de conjugação no presente do indicativo, uma regular e outra irregular apenas nas três pessoas do singular. Ambas as firmas são livremente intercambiáveis entre si. Ja '''gona' / go (eu vou)'' Ju '''gona' / go (você vai)'' Hoŭl, Ŝi, Dit '''gona' / go (ele(a), isto vai)'' Ŭi gonan (nós vamos) Jus gonan (vocês vão) Holes, Ŝis, Hules gonan (eles(as), eles todos vão) A forma irregular costuma ser mais utilizada e também é um resquício do inglês. * ''Have (Ter, Haver)'' Assim como o anterior, este verbo possui duas formas de conjugação no presente do indicativo, com a forma irregular restrita às três pessoas do singular. Mas neste caso, a forma irregular costuma ser menos utilizada, sendo mais frequente em locuções verbais. Ja '''hava' / haj (eu tenho)'' Ju '''hava' / haj (você tem)'' Hoŭl, ŝi, dit '''hava' / haj (ele(a), isto tem)'' Ŭi havan (nós temos) Jus havan (vocês têm) Holes, ŝis, hules havan (eles(as), todos têm) A forma irregular costuma ser mais utilizada em locuções verbais, como em haj vien (tem sido), haj valken (tem andado), etc. =Dialetos= Devido à difusão do idioma e o contato com as línguas correntes nos países onde as comunidades giptofalantes residiam, o giptanês sofreu um suave processo de dialetização. As diferenças residem basicamente nas palavras tomadas como empréstimos de outros idiomas (sobretudo gírias, nomes de comidas, etc) e algumas diferenças leves na pronúncia, surgindo assim sotaques diferentes dentro do idioma. O giptanês padrão é definido como o dialeto falado na região de Juniperstad. Os principais dialetos giptaneses são: 'Giptanês juniperiano' A variante falada na cidade de Juniperstad, sudoeste da Rússia, é considerada a forma padrão do idioma. Trata-se da língua na forma original, com alguns empréstimos do russo, como privët (olá) usado preferencialmente ao termo hej. O giptanês juniperiano é falado de uma forma leve, com um ritmo moderado e um sotaque russo suave. Esta variante é falada em Juniperstad e diversos outros distritos de engens na Europa e Américas. As características fonéticas mais marcantes desta variante são as vogais E e O majoritariamente fechadas; diferença evidente entre Q e K; Ĥ pronunciado de forma mais ensurdecida (como o X russo); um R marcadamente vibrado e o C seguido de E e I pronunciado como /ts/. 'Giptanês melquisedequiano' A variante falada na República de Melquisedec, um pequeno país no Pacífico. Esta variante possui uma marcante influência do inglês, devido ao forte contato entre os dois idiomas falados concomitantemente no pequeno país. Possui uma grande quantidade de impréstimos do inglês, geralmente transcrito para a grafia do giptanês, tais como comonŭélt (commonwealth), delíveri (entregas) etc, além de várias gírias. As características fonéticas particulares deste dialeto incluem a pronúncia com um leve "sotaque americano"; letras E e O mais abertas e/ou nasalizadas em algumas palavras; C seguido de E e I pronunciados mais como /s/; um R menos vibrante e levemente retroflexo; o Ĥ pronunciado mais vozeado (como o gh de Callaghan), maior uso da letra C, além de frequentemente pronunciarem o Q como o K. Este dialeto é o único falado de forma nativa por um número significativo de humanos, em Melquisedec e em Sant' Johanes, na Austrália. '''''Jazykan O jazykan é o dialeto giptanês que apresenta mais diferenças em relação à variedade padrão e as demais, sendo o único que oferece alguma dificuldade de inteligibilidade mútua. Esta versão é falada no Distrito Engen de Gedurski, uma comunidade de engens no sul da Polônia, possuindo uma ampla variedade de eslavismos e empréstimos do polonês e do ucraniano. O nome do dialeto vem da palavra polonesa jazyk, que significa "língua", "idioma". O Jazykan é notório por ser a única variante de giptanês a utilizar a letra y', que é ausente no giptanês padrão. O Y é pronunciado com um som intermediário entre I e U, tal como o ''yéri russo (ы) ou o y polonês, e considerado como uma sexta vogal. Os engens falantes e muitos linguistas consideram este dialeto como um idioma distinto e separado, em vez de um dialeto giptanês. As características distintivas do Jazykan são a grande abundância de eslavismos; a presença da letra Y, pronunciada como algo entre I e U; a letra C pronunciada como /ts/ e restrita somente a ce e ci; a grafia diferente de muitas palavras; palatalização do E, que é mudado de ''e'' para ''je''' em algumas palavras (como por exemplo em ''priv'ë't > priv'jë't''); pronúncia de E e O sempre fechados; letras Q e Ĥ frequentemente pronunciadas da mesma forma e um R vibrante. Há maior nasalização das letras A, E e O e certa tendência a mudar a letra N para Ñ. 'Russo-giptanês' O russo-giptanês ou ''rusgiptan (pronunciado "russ-guíptan") é uma mistura variável entre o russo e o giptanês, falado em algumas comunidades na Sibéria. Faz uso extensivo de eslavismos, devido à presença concomitante dos dois idiomas nessas comunidades (diferente de Juniperstad, onde apenas o giptanês é a língua corrente). A pronúncia desta variante é basicamente a mesma do dialeto juniperiano, mas com uma certa propensão a palatalizar a letra E (assim como no Jazykan). As principais diferenças são encontradas no vocabulário, onde várias palavras do giptanês comum são substituídas por palavras de origem russa. O Rusgiptan é frequentemente escrito no alfabeto cirílico, com muitas das letras especiais escritas como dígrafos. 'Giptanês zerolandês' Variante falada na Ilha Zero, juntamente com o dialeto juniperiano. Possui forte influência do Esperanto e do português (idiomas falados na Ilha Zero), devido a ser uma língua minoritária. Muitas palavras oxítonas adicionam um -o no fim das palavras e perdem o acento, tornando-se paroxítonas, como a mudança de señör para señoro; monér para monero etc, uma notável influência do esperanto. A pronúncia segue a mesma linha do dialeto juniperiano (padrão), sendo a principal diferença a presença de muitos latinismos e palavras oriundas do esperanto e português. =Curiosidades= * O Giptanês aparece como referência oculta (easter eggs) em todos os episódios da série de quadrinhos O Super Anfonídeo. Há sempre uma palavra ou frase em giptanês bem sutil escrita em algum lugar entre as cenas, geralmente fora do foco principal. Em alguns casos elas se tornam bastante óbvias, especialmente nas cenas que se passam em Juniperstad e Melquisedec, onde é idioma oficial (especialmente quando o agente secreto Jan executa suas missões nestes locais), e em outras ele é falado ou escrito por alguns personagens oriundos desses países, como Ricky e Zojel. Em muitos casos, várias piadas sobre a "língua dos engens rebeldes" são feitas na história. * O personagem Zojel (pronuncia-se "zôiel") expressa-se apenas em giptanês. * O criador do idioma inspirou-se no Esperanto para criar uma possível linguagem que mesclasse esse idioma ao inglês. No entanto, resolveu mudar o projeto para incluir vocábulos do idioma Pomerano, uma língua germânica aparentada ao alemão e ao holandês que chegou a ser quase extinta e é falada apenas em alguns municípios do estado do Espírito Santo e alguns da região sul do Brasil. Isto torna o Giptanês o único conlang no mundo influenciado pelo idioma Pomerano. * O Giptanês possui influências consideráveis de idiomas germânicos ocidentais e latinos, com a única exceção ao Francês. São pouquíssimas as influências francesas no Giptanês, em geral penetradas no idioma via Esperanto.